1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas sensor fitting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internal combustion engine, gas sensors such as an air-fuel ratio sensor and an oxygen sensor are fitted to an exhaust pipe. Such gas sensor usually includes a sensor element, a heater that activates the sensor element, and a cover that covers the sensor element. A vent-hole is formed in the cover so that the sensor element is exposed to the exhaust gas that flows into the gas sensor through the vent-hole.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-148623 (JP-A-10-148623) describes a fluid sensor fitting structure. More specifically, JP-A-10-148623 describes a structure in which a fluid sensor is fitted to a fluid pipe with the central axis of the fluid sensor inclined with respect to the direction that is perpendicular to the direction in which the fluid flows. This fitting structure reduces the possibility that foreign matter contained in the fluid in the cover will adhere to a sensor element.
During start-up of an internal combustion engine, the water that has been condensed from the exhaust gas may remain in an exhaust pipe after the immediately preceding engine stop, or water may be condensed from the exhaust gas that is discharged from the internal combustion engine after the engine start if the exhaust gas contacts an inner wall of the exhaust pipe that is at a low temperature. If the condensed water contacts a sensor element while the sensor element is heated by a heater, a crack may occur in the sensor element. The condensed water generated in the exhaust pipe disperses in various directions as the exhaust gas flows. Therefore, even if the fitting structure described in JP-A-10-148623 is applied to, for example, the above-described air-fuel ratio sensor, there is still a possibility that the condensed water will contact the sensor element.